


Love and Justice

by Ouran_Honors_Student



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Attempted Sexual Assault, Death Note - Freeform, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Good Yagami Light, I know he's Kira but here's Light being sweet and romantic, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, Light being a good boyfriend, Light is not the assailant, Light takes good care of you, Reader-Insert, Self-Insert, Sexual Assault, Sweet, Trauma, Yagami Light - Freeform, Yagami Light is Kira, loving boyfriend, simping, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:53:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27342304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ouran_Honors_Student/pseuds/Ouran_Honors_Student
Summary: Kira needs a name and a face to punish criminals with the Death Note, so Light is torn apart knowing he can't bring one specific criminal to justice...!! TRIGGER WARNING: Minor depictions of sexual assault. Not graphic, but still there. (No, it's not Light.)
Relationships: Yagami Light & Reader, Yagami Light/Original Female Character(s), Yagami Light/Reader
Comments: 9
Kudos: 107





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> TRIGGER WARNING
> 
> There wasn't an option for this kind of warning in the Archive Warnings, but I want to let you all know now that there is a scene that depicts sexual harassment/assault. It's not graphic and Light is not the assailant, but I wanted to warn you all just the same. <3

It was a snacky sort of evening. After completing your homework, you decided to head to the nearest 7/11 to treat yourself.

You would have invited Light to join you on your walk, but with entrance exams approaching steadily, you knew he would want to study. Not that he didn’t love spending time with you, but the evenings were meant for test preparations. In complete honesty, you wish you had the same drive as your boyfriend. You really should be studying right now, but here you were buying some late-night snacks.

As you left the convenience store, you wondered if you should bring Light something while he studied. You opened your phone and dialed his number. Voicemail.

You shrugged and figured you would drop off something with his mother or sister so he would have a snack when he was finished with his studies later that night.

As you turned a corner towards Light’s home, you had a sneaking suspicion that you were being watched.

You sped up your pace, your paranoia getting the better of you.

But your stomach dropped as your path was blocked by a shady figure, who quickly closed the gap between you.

You froze. You were too shocked to completely process what was actually happening. You stiffened as you felt his hands grab and grope you.

_Move, damn it!_

You wanted to scream, but no sound came from your mouth. You wanted to cry for help.

_Move!_

The man’s hold on your arm tightened to the extent of bruising.

In a moment of subconscious self-defense, you jabbed your wrist into his jaw as hard as you could, causing him to stumble back. That brief moment gave you a window to escape, and you did, leaving the grocery bag of snacks in your wake.

You ran. You had no idea which direction you were running, but you did not dare stop.

After running a few blocks, you had no choice but to slow down and catch your breath. You felt dizzy as you looked around the city, trying desperately to find out where you had led yourself. Then you recognized the building a few hundred feet in front of you.

The police station.

With all your remaining force, you rushed towards the building and pushed open the doors of the police station and stumbled inside, breathing heavily and sporadically.

The two people working at the front desk rushed to your side, holding you up as you fought to catch your breath.

“Miss, are you all right?” one of the officers asked, taking a mental note of the red marks on your arms.

As you lifted your head to respond, you recognized the other officer as Matsuda, one of the investigators working close to Light’s father, Chief Yagami Soichiro.

Upon seeing such a familiar and friendly face, you burst into tears.

The next hour felt like a blur as Matsuda and the other officer led you into a separate room where you were examined for any serious injuries and asked to explain if possible, what had happened.

Shakily and with a fuzzy memory and many tears, you were able to recall the encounter with your assailant. Unfortunately, you were unable to remember any identifying characteristics of the man, making it near impossible to track him down. It was decided that the best thing to do would be to get support and work through the trauma moving forward.

“May I make a phone call?” you asked.

“Of course,” Matsuda said, “we’ll give you a few minutes.” He gestured towards the other officer and left you alone in the room.

“Hello?”

“Hi, Light,” you said quietly.

“Hi, what’s up? It’s getting late.”

“Can you come pick me up?”

A beat. “Yeah, where are you?”

You inhaled before responding, “I’m at your dad’s police station.”

Another beat. “I’ll head over now.”

The call ended and you felt yourself start to cry, a wave of emotions crashing over you all at once as you finally had a moment to process what had happened that night.

Matsuda returned to the room and handed you some tissues and a cup of water. He offered you a ride home, but you let him know Light was on his way.

“Um, Matsuda?” You took some deep breaths to stop your crying.

“Hm?”

You looked down at your hands. “Will you please tell Light what happened?” you asked quietly, “I… I don’t know if I can.”

He nodded. “Of course.”

Matsuda kept you company until Light arrived to the station, when he left the room to brief Light on your situation. After a few minutes, Light walked into the room, looking solemn.

You rose from the couch to meet him and he immediately pulled you into his embrace. It caught you off-guard at first, but you rested your head against his chest, the quiet sobs rising from you once again.

Light said nothing, but continued to hold you close, gently stroking your hair.

“Let’s go home,” he spoke softly after your tears had stopped spilling.

Although Light had walked to the police station, he accepted Matsuda’s offer to drive the two of you to the Yagami residence so as to make things easier on you.

Both of you thanked Matsuda before Light led you inside his home and to the bathroom to get cleaned up.

“Here,” he said, handing you a towel, one of his shirts, and a pair of his boxer shorts, “You can wear these when you get out of the shower. I’m sorry I couldn’t find anything else.”

“No, these are perfect. Thank you, Light.” You took the towel and clothes from him.

“Use any of the soap or shampoo in there,” he added, “I’ll be waiting for when you get out, but please, take as much time as you want in there.”

“Thank you, Light,” you repeated, “you’re the best.”

He smiled at you. “I try. Now go shower, babe.”

As you left to wash off, Light returned to his room and had to consciously refrain from slamming his door. He paced across the floor before slumping in his chair, staring at the drawer that held his black notebook.

He grinded his teeth and anxiously tapped his fingers on his desk. If only he knew who that man was; his name would be in ink within a matter of moments.

Kira punished those who assault women, but this man assaulted _his_ woman, and for that, he deserved a fate worse than death.

The Shinigami lurking in his room began to cackle.

Light ignored him.

“Somebody’s stressed.”

“Not now, Ryuk,” Light said bitterly.

“Must be real frustrating not being able to kill that guy, huh?”

“I said not now!” He slammed his hands on his desk and Ryuk could hear his heavy breathing.

It was completely unlike Light to be so expressive or manic, but he was unhinged. He was angry. And he was dangerous.

For once, Ryuk refrained from making any other snide comments.

Light fumed for another minute, thinking of some way he could find this man, before composing himself and talking deep breaths. He knew he could not let you see him like this. He knew he would have to deal with this later.

He heard the bathroom door open, and pulling himself from his thoughts, he left his room to meet you.

You gave him a shy smile as the two of you made eye contact in the hallway. Your hair was damp and you were wearing one of his night shirts with his underwear fitting you like a pair of shorts.

As stressed as he was, a smile still managed to settle on his face at the mere sight of you.

“Did you have a nice shower?”

You nodded and held out your dirty clothes. “Um, where should I put these?”

He took them from you and said he would wash them, but for now, you should get some rest.

With that being said, you agreed, and he led you to the guest bedroom. He helped you get situated and asked if you wanted anything besides the water and extra blanket he had brought you. After seeing to it that you were accommodated for, Light hugged and kissed you and bid you goodnight.

“Come get me if you need anything,” he said as he walked towards the bedroom door, “all you have to do is knock and I’ll be there.”

“Thank you.”

He opened the door to head to his own room and was halfway through the threshold when he heard your voice again.

“Light?”

He turned and his eyes met your watery ones before you looked down at your lap.

“I don’t want to be alone tonight.”

Light closed his eyes and nodded before closing the door and sitting on the edge of the bed next to you. Delicately, he wrapped an arm around you, allowing your head to fall on his shoulder. He kissed your temple and held your hand, caressing it with his thumb.

After a few more minutes of Light holding you in comfortable silence, you spoke up. “I should sleep soon.”

Light adjusted himself and moved his arm to let you stand up.

“You… you don’t have to stay all night if you don’t want to. I-“

Light shushed you and smiled. “I’ll be here. Just get into bed.”

You couldn’t help but blush before you lifted the covers and snuggled into bed.

Light followed suit and turned to face you. “Are you comfortable?”

“Yes, thank you,” you said, “Are you comfortable?”

He nodded. Light placed an arm on the pillow behind you, giving you the option to move closer to him if you liked or felt like being touched. You accepted his invitation and snuggled close to him, allowing Light to hold you close, gently stroking your hair.

He frowned when he noticed the bruising on your arms, a reminder of the horrors you had survived that evening. His jaw clenched and his mind began to race with angry thoughts of murder and vengeance and-

“I’m really happy you’re here.” Your voice pulled him back to reality.

Even though you were smiling, Light could hear the pain in your voice, and when he placed a hand on your cheek, he could feel your tears.

“Of course,” he whispered, kissing your forehead, “get some sleep.” 

Focusing on the sounds of Light’s heartbeat and breathing, you were eventually able to fall asleep.

Once he heard your breathing steady and quiet, his demeanor instantly changed. His eyes were red as he schemed of how to find the man who did this to you. You, _his_ girlfriend, the woman he intended to marry and make the queen, no, goddess of his new world.

He would find whoever it was who did this and he would bring them to justice.


	2. Chapter 2

Light had decided to take the night off from studying and writing in the Death Note to watch a movie with you.

The two of you were snuggled up on the couch together. As the movie came to an end, Light switched off the DVD player, returning the source to live TV. As suspected, the news was on.

Normally, Light would be watching this segment, but he much preferred date night with you over his “work.” The criminal being presented was nothing more than a shoplifter, who was caught in the midst of his heist. How pathetic.

He was not the kind of criminal Kira judges too harshly, especially since no one was hurt in his incompetent attempt to successfully rob a convenience store. Not to mention, the killer himself was busy spending time with his girlfriend. For this reason, the menial criminal could consider himself lucky.

Light was about to turn off the news and walk you home until he glanced at you and noticed you looking exceptionally pale.

You were having an anxiety attack, a wave of nausea crashing over you as you struggled to breath steadily.

He reached out a hand, but you jumped from the couch, muttering an “Excuse me,” before rushing to the bathroom.

Light blinked. Slowly, he rose from his seat and followed you, noting that you had left the door ajar in your haste.

He spoke your name softly as he knocked on the door, but soon heard the sounds of you throwing up. He opened the door to find you crouched over the toilet with one hand pushing back your hair and the other wiping your mouth.

“Are you okay?”

“Ye-yeah,” you said weakly before throwing up again.

There were tears in your eyes as Light joined your side, rubbing your back soothingly.

“What happened?”

You were silent except for the sound of you catching your breath in between dry sobs. “It was him,” you said, “that guy on the news. He’s the one… who…” Your sentence was cut short by another wave of nausea followed by more vomit.

Light’s eyes widened and he felt his blood begin to boil. Immediately, he stood up and rushed towards the TV. His haste looked suspicious, but in the moment, he didn’t care. _I need his name._

Thankfully or unthankfully, the segment on the shoplifter had yet to end. His name was still on the screen.

_Remember his name._ He thought to himself. _Remember his face._

Once Light had studied the man’s features and felt certain he had memorized his name and face, he took a deep breath, poured a glass of water, and returned to you. He would deal with the criminal later, but now he wanted to tend to you.

He offered you the water, from which you took a few sips before handing it back to him. He held back your hair and caressed your hand while you decided whether or not you were finished puking your guts out.

Tears streamed down your face and it took every ounce of patience in Light’s body not to run to his notebook right then and there. No, he had to wait. Running out of the room earlier had already been too suspicious as it was, and above all else, you needed him now. He would bring that monster to justice soon enough.

After another minute or so, you had quit throwing up, drank more water, and stopped crying. Your breathing had returned to normal with the help of Light’s soothing presence. You cleaned up and borrowed some mouthwash before you and Light began to walk home.

As the two of you walked, his hand was firmly intertwined with yours. He had continued to carry with him the guilt and resentment that came with not being there for you the night you were assaulted, so he was ever more protective when he walked you home.

“Are you sure you’re going to be all right?” he asked as you both reached the front of your house.

You nodded. “Yeah, I just got a little shook up, is all,” you said, “I’ll be fine.”

“You can always call me.”

“I know, Light.” You squeezed his hand and kissed him on the cheek.

Before you could pull away, Light placed his free hand on the side of your face to pull you into a deep, loving kiss; one that was almost desperate and possessive in nature.

“Thank you for everything,” you whispered, giving him a tight hug.

He held you flush against his chest as he kissed the top of your head. “Anything for you,” he said softly.

The two of you parted for the night, and you waved at Light before closing your door and heading inside.

He lingered another moment before turning around and walking down the street.

Light wanted to run home. Though he knew that would look all too suspicious. He had a torn corner of the Death Note on his person, but he had lots to write next to a particular name. No way was he letting this criminal die with just a mere heart attack. He was going to make him suffer for what he did. For what he did to his partner.

That man would be Kira’s first gruesome death.

**Author's Note:**

> Me: Light used the Death Note to kill over 100,000 people and was shown to be manipulative to others.
> 
> Also me: Okay, but I'm a simp and he's voiced by Mamo, sooooooo
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!! Leave Kudos and comments if you liked my fic!! <3


End file.
